


time with(out) you

by starsurge



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt but no comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: Nostalgia, compromised in pictures, brings back memories, that Chan could never forget.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	time with(out) you

He finds the little box littered with photographs in the deep back of his tiny wardrobe.

It feels somewhat unreal; the past, that can’t ever be reached again, but is still branded in his memory, like he’s reliving it over and over again.

The feeling is not unpleasant, not at all. It settles comfortably in him; the nostalgia, cradling him and swaying him in its arm, like a mother does to her child.

All the memories captured for the far, far away future let a smile bloom tenderly on his face. 

In his hands, Chan holds a picture of the sunset; all pink and orange hues, presenting a spectacle, that has his heart still trembling in awe. There’s more to the moment; a person shining so bright, toothy smile and eyes shaped in crescent moons, that he’s rivaling the marvelous beauty of the sun itself.

Another picture, taken in the still of a Sunday morning, the shy sunrays trickling through the blindings. This time, the sky’s miracles are not the focus; or rather, they enhance the attention on the person in the spotlight. 

Barefaced, dirty blond hair sticking into all directions, eyelids fluttered shut. There’s no glam, no buzz, just natural beauty. Simple, imperfect, and yet so perfect in Chan’s eyes only.

His hands keep on moving on their own accord. He flicks through a few more pictures; from their first date after getting together, another one taken during class.

Chan just can’t help but to let out a snort. It’s been two years since his graduation, but now– now the time doesn’t feel so long ago. He clearly remembers how bored he was, and the only thing in his mind, was to torment Seungsik like a paparazzi.

Almost fatefully, he fishes out a crumpled piece of a photograph from their graduation. The weather was horrible, grey clouds hanging heavy in the sky. 

And yet– and yet Seungsik is looking so happy, in his long black robes, with the certificate held tightly in his hands. Chan is next to him, sparkling with sheer proudness and excitement, with his arm around Seungsik’s waist. 

_They_ look happy. They really do, Chan remarks with a wistful sigh.

After that, the pictures start to blur together. There’s a lot of brightness, but also a lot of shadows. Seungsik in his fresh and youthful outfits, like the gentle breeze and pretty cherry blossoms in spring.

Chan finds a picture from April, fours years ago, he unmistakingly remembers the exact date. He’s squishing Seungsik’s lips together with his hands, making him resemble a goldfish. It’s a thought, that has him laughing out loud, has him forgetting the burdens on his heart for a moment.

Then, the golden writing, that is starting to fade slowly, catches his eyes. _Always together._ It’s so hopeful, so bright and so innocent. 

As it is fitting for a birthday child of spring.

In contrast, Chan holds onto a picture taken inside an airplane. They’re looking way more matured; him in his almost pitch-black outfit, Seungsik in a beige and elegant pullover. 

The memory is still fresh in his mind. A flight to Europe, celebrating their five years already together. It was just a few months prior; not much time per so, but so, so far away regardless.

As if on autopilot, Chan turns around the photograph, and reads the words written on the back over and over again.

_To infinity and beyond. We’ll always be together!_

Together, he said. Always together, they said. 

And finally Chan wonders–

why couldn’t they have held on for just a little moment longer? 

**Author's Note:**

> i shall call this an emotional splurge
> 
> you can follow me on twt: @snoouipy


End file.
